


Watching

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The End of the Beginning [6]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: She is ever watchful of the newly raised.More than once she has exacted His will upon the unworthy.It is almost disappointing.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> The first scene that does not have Arthas in it.
> 
> Arlanis Farestor is my friend [Vannick's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannick) character.

She is ever watchful of the newly raised.

More than once she has exacted His will upon the unworthy.

It is almost disappointing.

An ashen-skinned human approaches her.

He is every cocky warrior that has fallen upon their own sword.

“ _ **You** are the Master’s right hand?_”

“ _What of it?_ ”

He snorts but says nothing.

“ _Have you proven yourself worthy, initiate?_ ”

“ _Me? I have seen **you** do **naught**._”

She smiles as if at a child.

An unworthy is brought before her.

One swift motion, and the head drops severed to stone.

She says nothing as she leaves, sheathing her blade again.


End file.
